Do You Remember Me ?
by Crystal Serenity Yuy
Summary: In the begining Heero doesn't recognise Serena but after Trieze tells him who she is everything goes down hill for Serena.Finally Relena snaps and threatens Serena that if she doesn't leave Heero alone she'll have her killed.VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE!
1. The Meeting

**I don't own anything and here is a new story.**

**I don't know who Serena should be with but here are the choices:**

**(GW)Heero**

**(GW)Wu Fei**

**(YGO)Seto Kiba**

**(SM)Seiya**

**(SM)Darien**

**(YYH)Yueske**

Serena laughed. It wasn't the first time she had met friends of her uncle. It's just the fact that they were her age and it scared her to be near them. They were nice yet they were some people you wouldn't expect to be around her. Her sister, Relena, was with her and endlessly flirting with them. Why did she always do this?

**Somewhere in a plane above New York City, New York**

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. We lost the tracking signal."

"No matter. If we find them we will certainly find her."

"But, Trieze, do you really think Heero Yuy would allow his son to see her? I mean after all..."

"Heero Yuy is dead. His son just happens to have the same name as him."

"But still, the princess' power is strong enough to keep him away for his safety and her own."

"Not strong enough anymore. Lady Une, I want a lock found on where Heero Yuy, Jr. is because I have a feeling that he is with her. Oh and Zechs,"

"Yes, Trieze."

"Don't warn your sisters because if you do you can expect for me to assume you are on the Gundams side."

"Yes, Sir."

**Serena's P.O.V.**

I didn't like the feeling I got. My sister had gotten us invited to stay at Quatre's house. If I hadn't had alcohol I would have gone and said that she was going crazy. _Please someone help me! _I thought as my sister started her flirtation again. It was embarrassing to be with her sometimes. _At least I can listen to Aunt Cher's cd in peace. _I added as I started to hum it. They started to stare at me. I felt uncomfortable so I stepped outside on to the porch.

"If only I could remember the song Mom always use to sing to me when I couldn't fall asleep. Then maybe I would be able to remember her." I spoke to myself in a whisper. "Outside I am fine... Out here I am safe, especially when the moon is full. Some nights it always seems to shine the brightest when I'm outside." I spoke again except I didn't know that Trowa had come out to see if I was all right.

"Really? You don't seem like the type to believe that things have magical powers."

"Atleast I don't eavesdrop on people when they're having a debate with themselves." _MEN! They think they know everything about us women. He's just trying to get on my good side. He thinks he can get me that easy. Not since Darien. I'm not making that same mistake. _

"So?"

"Huh...I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you. I was busy thinking about something."

"Do you want to fight against me?"

"What?" _Wait a I say that out loud? _

"No, you didn't say that out loud. I'm a telepath. I don't have much control over it though."

"Me, too. I just feel so freaked cause I only know a few others with that special ability."

"Really? Who are they?"

"My grandfather, Charles Xavier, for starters. He's taught me how to control them and how to keep them under control when they start to grow more. I'm just a little bit more powerful that him."

"He's the one that started the school here in New York."

"Yes. Then there's my cousin Jean, and my other two sisters, Eiko and Kristine or Kris for short. She's tom-boyish. About as bad as my other cousin Amara. And if I'm not mistaken that is her calling me on my cell-phone right now." _At the least she's given me the chance to get my things straightened up and discuss what's going on back home in Tokyo._

"Hello?"

"YOU MISSED ANOTHER ATTACK!" I placed my hand over the receiver.

"Trowa,could you go back inside? I really need to talk to Amara. She's angry."

"Sure." I quickly said thank you and got back on with Amara.

"Cool it. Things have backfired up here and I'm helping out at the school. They're a little short-handed right now."

"Sorry. It's okay, Moon. I'm just..."

"Pmsing."

"Yeah. Hotaru is wanting to see you, too, so get back here soon."

"I'll see you soon, Uranus."

"See you, Wild Cat." I ran back inside and told Relena we needed to go back to Gramp's place.

"Why, Serena? Is something going on that they need us for?"

"No. U called. I need to go back to Tokyo so that I can help. They need help with a _demonstation_ and Amy really is going nuts at this point in time. So please can we go back home. I really want to see Yueske anyways."

"Fine."

"Thank you but I'm sorry we have to leave." I said quickly dragging Relena behind me before she could say or do anything else.

I sat in one of the pilot seats for the Black Hawk. Scott and I were flying this baby all the way to Tokyo non-stop. It would be an overhaul for me so I was going to sleep most of the time. Scott was a better flier than I was. He had more practice with this thing. I had designed it for Grandfather X when I was just thirteen. Here I was eighteen and I still wasn't as good as Scott. Relena was asleep in the seat behind me and my pet cat, Luna, was lying in her lap asleep.

"Scott, how much longer till we get there?"

"About thirty minutes?"

"I need to go talk to a friend on my phone, can you manage?"

"Yeah. I know it's got to be important or you wouldn't have asked."

"Love you, Scotty."

"Love you, Bunny."

I climbed back to the last row of seats and pressed one of the numbers on my cell-phone's speed dial. It was my new boyfriend, Seto Kiba head of Kiba Corp. I had met him at Cairo, Egypt while I was there on vacation. We had hit it off nicely.

"Hello," I heard him say tiredly.

"Hello, baby. What are you up to? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Actually, yes, you did wake me up, but, my sweet darling, I'm glad you called."

"Glad to hear it. Look I'll make this short, sweet, and to the point. We're on our way over to Tokyo right now and landing at the local airport. Could you meet us there? I would feel a whole lot better because I don't want to wake my parents up."

"Okay."

"See you in about twenty-five minutes."

"Love you, Diamond."

"Love you, too, Seto."

**Back in the Plane**

"Sir, she's not with the pilots anymore."

"Then where is she?"

"She's on her way back to Tokyo. I checked her most resent phone calls and Zechs was not one of them. Amara seems to not be able to lead the girls on her own."

"Follow them."

"Yes, Sir."

Serena curled up next to Seto in his car. Tonight was a nice night and she was with her boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong? Serena smiled and moved closer to him. Oh, how she loved to hear his heart beat.

"Serena?"

"Yeah, Seto."

"Do you feel like going to a party with me in Sanq Kingdom this weekend?"

"Why are you going?"

"Because it's business."

"Just as long as I'm not going to be your trophy."

"Like I would do that."

**Sanq Kingdom, The night of the Party**

Seto had done the exact thing he had promised not to do. Serena walked outside and pulled off her heels.

"Hello, Serena."

"Oh, Trowa, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Me and the guys protect your sister."

"Oh." Serena blushed. He was staring at her. She had went shopping in Paris with Seto to find the dress he and she would agree on. She wore a dress that was green, had low cut v-neck, was backless, and a fairly flowy skirt.

"I don't mean to make you blush."

"It's okay. I'm use to guys staring at me instead of Relena."

"Seto doesn't know that you and Relena are..."

"Sisters? No, I haven't found the perfect time to tell him. He isn't exactly the best boyfriend."

"You mean he treats you like a trophy."

"Exactly."


	2. The Breakup& the begining of a Problem

**I don't own anything and I changed the choices.**

**I don't know who Serena should be with but here are the choices:**

**(GW)Heero:1**

**(GW)Trowa:0**

**Come on people Heero's in the lead I really want to know what you think.**

_**The Breakup and the Begining of a Problem**_

**Last Time**

**Serena blushed. He was staring at her. She had went shopping in Paris with Seto to find the dress he and she would agree on. She wore a dress that was green,had low cut v-neck,was backless,and a fairly flowy skirt. "I don't mean to make you blush." "It's okay.I'm use to guys staring at me instead of Relena." "Seto doesn't know that you and Relena are..." "Sisters?No,I haven't found the perfect time to tell him. He isn't exactly the best boyfriend." "You mean he treats you like a trophy." "Exactly."**

**Present Time**

**Serena stared out at the gardens. Peace,if only it would last. Marimaia had been right. Peace,war,and revolution are the three beats in the world's waltz. "Serena,you wouldn't be able to guess who just showed up." Allenby,a.k.a Sailor Earth,said running up to her best friend(Allenby and Amy are Heero's sisters but Heero doesn't know,YET.). "Trowa,this is my friend Allenby Beardsly. Allenby,this is Trowa Barton." "Your Marimaia's uncle." "Not exactly." "Long story." "Yes." Trowa said eying the young girl standing next to Lady Une. "Trowa,I hope you don't mind me running off with Allenby. Because I think I have a hunch of who just walked in the door and if it's who I think it is,I need to have a very long talk with him." "It's okay. I need to get back inside anyways." "My sister speaks highly of all five of you she just never told who you were." Allenby frowned. Her best friend was getting to sentemental. "Nice meeting you,Mr.Barton. Now come on,Bun, or you're going to give me a headache." "Bye,Trowa. I hope I'll get to see you soon."**

**"Heero Yuy." Treize said,making his way toward the young man. "Hello,Treize." "Heero,I'd like to talk to you in private,if you don't mind." "It better be quick." "It's about Relena's sister." Heero frowned and followed Treize to the music room. "Heero,did you know that Serena is not a True Peacecraft?" "Yes." "Did you know that Serena is actually the hieress to the Moon Kingdom?" "What?" "Heero,she's the princess and if you need to know anything else I suggest you talk to your mother." "Wait." "What?" "Does Serena know about her not being Relena's real sister?" "Yes." "Does she know that I'm Aires?" "No,Heero. If you haven't noticed that Trowa has fallen for her,I'd suggest that you talk to him and tell him what he's getting himself into." "Thank you,Treize." "I hope you know that she doesn't have any of her memories back." "Thanks for the heads up. I'll be careful around her." "Don't give Relena a reason to threaten her." "I'll try. Treize,Lady Une told me that you want her." "Yeah,until she gets her memories back." "Why?" "Because if Seto gets any deeper with her she won't beable to be with you."**

**Trowa picked Marimaia up. He knew she was bored and there was no boys her age there for her to dance with. "Uncle Trowa,what are you doing?" "Dancing with you." "Why?" "There's no one here your age and I can tell you're bored." "Thank you,Uncle Trowa." Trowa kissed her cheek and soon she was asleep on his shoulder. "LAdy Une,I'll take her home with me if you would like a night alone with Treize." "Thanks,Trowa,but Relena's sister has already got dibs on taking her home." "Well I'll just keep her until everyone has left." Serena walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey,Trowa." "Serena,I thought you were with Seto." "I was. I decided it was the right time and I guess it was. He broke up with me." "Une said you were taking Marimaia home with you." "Yeah,I am. I don't live here at the mansion with Relena. It's to crowded." "Do you mind if I come with you two because I hardly get to see her?" "No,Trowa,I don't mind at all,it's just the fact that Heero's coming over,too." "Why?" "He wants to make sure I get home safely. Relena's doing probably or maybe even Treize's." "Why?" "Trieze knows I love to take care of Marimaia. My cousin Pheobe hasn't had her little girl yet,so he likes to make sure that me and her are safe at all times."**

**"Aunt Serena," Marimaia said quietly. "Yes,sweetheart." "Can we go home?" "Not right now. The party isn't over and I can't go until I've said goodbye to all the guests. Trowa,follow me and we'll put her down in my bedroom until the party's over then we'll go get her the party's over." Serena led him down the hall and to a room next to the music room. Serena unlocked the door and led him over to the bed. Trowa laid her down on the bed and quietly kissed her forehead. "I thought you said you never stayed here." "Only when Relena's out of town." Serena said walking into the music room. "Why are you coming in here?" "Because I need to let some stress out and I can only do that with music." Trowa went over to the piano and sat down beside her. He couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up,walked over to the nearest wall,pressed her up against the wall,and kissed her. Serena was surprised at first but then gave into it. Though it was to soon after her breaking up with Seto,the kiss still had more passion than anything she'd ever felt. Trowa pulled away and she quickly brushed his bangs out of his face. "You know you look better with both of your eyes showing." Trowa smirked at her and went back in to press his lips to her neck. Serena moaned and finally relaxed.**

**Soon Heero came looking for the two of them and found them in a mess of tangled limbs. "Serena,do you mind knowing the fact that your sister is looking for you and heading this way?" Trowa heard this and they came up for air. "Crap. She ruins everything." Serena rushed into the bathroom that ajoined the music room. Trowa ran his hand through his hair making it all shift into place. "Trowa,you might want wipe the lipstick off of you face." "Heero,why are you going home with Serena?" "Security purposes." "Serena would be fine with me." "Trowa,do you even know what you're getting into?" "What do you mean?" "Serena's not a True Peacecraft. She was adopted." "Why would you care,Heero?" "Treize told me something about her that I really don't want to tell you until I'm for sure about it." "Than let me worry about it until youtell me." Serena came out and stared at Heero. "Thank you,Heero." Serena said kissing his cheek. Serena went out and found Relena. Trowa went and got Marimaia then headed to Serena's car. Heero followed them in his own car while Relena was fuming back in her own room."How can he stand to be around her?" Relena said as she brushed her hair. "I mean I'm prettier,smarter,and the first heiress to the kingdom. Serena is nothing."**

**Serena smiled at Marimaia in her own bed. She calmly thought of her past and knew that something was missing from her life. A child,something she had always wanted a son and tow daughters. "Serena." "Shush,Heero. Marimaia's asleep." "Serena,we need to talk." Serena pulled herself away from the doorway and went into the livingroom. Trowa had to sleep in Serena's room. "Serena,if you haven't noticed that Trowa..." "Is in love with me? Yeah I've noticed. I feel bad for him." "Why?" "Because I like someone else." She said sitting down on the couch. "Who?" "You'll find out soon enough." She knew what he was feeling and it made her happy. She like Trowa it was just the fact that he was to quiet. She loved Heero. Since the first time she had met him. The chocolate locks,Prussian blue eyes,and Greek-god like body. Heero picked her up and slammed her body into the nearest wall. Serena shifted as he kissed her. He finally came up for air and she shifted against him again. "You don't want to do that." Serena shifted again. "Serena." He managed to growl out. He looked up and she saw the raw passion burning in his eyes.**

**Sorry. I'm gonna stop there.**

**Vote for who you want Serena to be with.**

**Heero or Trowa.**

**IF no one votes I'm automatically going to put her with Heero.**


	3. The Fight and the Threat

**Hey,Everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. I guess I need to explain the whole family relations thing. Serena was adopted after she was born. She doesn't know she's adopted. Amara and Eiko,just refer to Triplets Troubles and Loves for her, are her real life sisters. Relena doesn't know about Serena being adopted either. Zechs and Treize know and now Heero knows. Now if you want to know why I put Amara as Serena's sister, You'll just have to Review.**

**I don't own anything.**

**I don't know who Serena should be with but here are the choices:**

**(GW)Heero:4**

**(GW)Trowa:0**

**Come on people Heero's in the lead I really want to know what you think.**

**Last Time**

**She loved Heero. Since the first time she had met him. The chocolate locks,Prussian blue eyes,and Greek-god like body. Heero picked her up and slammed her body into the nearest wall. Serena shifted as he kissed her. He finally came up for air and she shifted against him again. "You don't want to do that." Serena shifted again. "Serena." He managed to growl out. He looked up and she saw the raw passion burning in his eyes.**

**Present Time.Next Morning.**

**Serena awoke to Heero laying next to her. God,what had she done. Serena frowned at her memories from the night before. Heero was still asleep. She hated to move and wake him up but she had to get out and away from the house. Serena quickly got out of the bed and ran off to the car garage after getting dressed. She left a short note saying she had gone out to spend time with her best friend,Allenby. Serena rushed out to her mustang-convertible and speed off. While on her way to hospital she called Allenby. **

**"Hello,Allenby Beardsly speaking."**

**"Hey,look,Allenby,I'm going to make this short,sweet,and to the point. I ended up in bed with THE Heero Yuy."**

**"AND HOW DID THAT HAPPED!"**

**"Well,he slammed me against the wall and we kissed,then..."**

**"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!"**

**"I know. Could you meet me at the hospital?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because,Idiot,I want to know if I'm pregnant."**

**"Okay,I'm about three blocks away. I'll see you there."**

**Serena sat down in Sally's office. She was happy that it was Sally who would be doing her blood test. "Serena,if you'll please follow me." Allenby followed Serena and watched as the blood went up the tube. Once Serena was finished the girls headed down to the mall for a little R&R. Serena of course had to go to her favorite body place,Bath&Body Works. Three hours later Serena's cell-phone rang and the results of the test were in,negetive. "Thank god." Serena said smiling at the thought of how she would have to tell the two men about it if it would have come back positive. A few minutes later,Heero's phone number came up on her phone.**

**"Where are you?"**

**"At the mall. I left a note saying I was coming here."**

**"Sally called here earlier saying that you had come by the hospital for a pregnancy test."**

**"So she called there before she tried my cell-phone."**

**"Luckily Trowa wasn't up when she called and he isn't up now."  
"You're not going to tell him are you?"**

**"No,but I'd prefer you break it off with him before we have another inccident like last night."**

**"Why?"**

**"Serena,I can't tell you. If I did,the whole world would suffer."**

**"Well,when you find out another reason I'll gladly listen but until then I suggest you don't touch me."**

**Serena hung up on him. If he wanted to talk to her he could come and find her. "Serena,he has only you best intrests in mind so please don't be mad at him." Serena ignored her and quickly paid for her lunch. She made her way into her house and found Heero gone. Trowa was up playing a game of checkers with Marimaia. "Ha! I beat you again,Uncle Trowa." "Hey,you two." She said putting her purse in the chair next to the door. **

**"Aunt Serena,where have you been?"**

**"I went to meet Allenby at the mall. I needed to talk to her about last night."**

**"Serena,Relena called why you were gone. She said you needed to come to the castle immediately."**

**"Thanks,Trowa. Marimaia,you can't come with me. I want you to stay here with Trowa."**

**"Okay." She said sadly. Serena grabbed her car keys and left wondering what her sister wanted her for now. Serena walked inside and quietly walked down to her sister's study. Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad. Serena frowned as she noticed that Dorothy was in there. "Relena,Trowa said you wanted to see me." "Serena,Dorothy just told me some disturbing news." RELENA HAD SENT DOROTHY HAD SPIED ON HER! "Relena,it's not what you think. I had kissed Trowa earlier last night in the music room. We went back to my place and Trowa went to bed. Heero and I got to talking and when he said something about Trowa liking me I told him I liked someone else. He asked who and when I told him her would find out soon enough,he figured out it was him. He pressed me up against the wall and I got caught in the passion. I shifted against him and he told me to stop. I didn't again and he said my name. The next time I did it he started undressing me. We ended up in bed together. I woke up today and went to see Sally. Thankfully I'm not pregnant." "Serena,I'm only going to tell you this once and once only. You either stay away from Heero or I swear I will make our family lawyer right you out of my will." "Yes,Relena.**

**Vote for who you want Serena to be with.**

**Heero or Trowa.**

**IF no one votes I'm automatically going to put her with Heero.**


	4. The End Beginning of a Relationship

**I don't own anything.**

**I don't know who Serena should be with but here are the choices:**

**(GW)Heero:5**

**(GW)Trowa:0**

**Come on people Heero's in the lead I really want to know what you think.**

**Last Time**

**"Serena,I'm only going to tell you this once and once only. You either stay away from Heero or I swear I will make our family lawyer right you out of my will." "Yes,Relena."**

**Present Time **

**Though Serena knew that Relena couldn't do that because their parents wills had stated that if one heiress dies the other gets the kingdom no matter what,she couldn't shake the feeling of having her sister threaten her like that. Heero had come on to her not the other way around. She should have Heero here to have him tell his side of the story. But NO! Heero was her precious boyfriend,or so her sister thought. If Zechs was home he would have taken her side and Relena knew that. It was one reason Relena hated their brother. He prefered Serena over her. Serena had always been able to match Zechs in everything. Fencing,swimming,archery,etc. Relena on the other hand had nothing in common with their older brother. Their late father had always sent Serena to summer camps with her sister until she started acting like a tom-boy. The year after they had turned eight,Serena was sent to summer boot camps with Zechs. Serena's friends were mastly made up of guys.Trieze had also gotten along well with her. Serena had an aura about her that made her seem... Well Trieze had never been able to put his finger on it. **

**Sally,Noin,and Middi(Lady Une) had always said she had a lot of spunk. Dr.J and the other doctors had met her on one of her visits to see Zechs at Preventers HQ. They had said she would have probably piloted one of the gundams had they known her. Being the Lighting Count's sister had it's advantages. Zechs had privately taught her how to use a mobil suit. When Epyon had been created,Trieze had Serena test pilot it for him. The Zero system had no effect on her. Dr.J had kept that fact hidden from Heero for a few years now. Had Heero known he probably would have killed her. Before Epyon had been destoryed Serena had requested the Gundanium Alloy be taken off of it. She had then used the alloy to secretly make herself a gundam. Thanks to her best friend Rain. It was a replica of Heero's gundam but with a slightly smaller waist. Treize was keeping it put up at the house he had at Luxemburg.**

**Serena smiled as she walked into the small cottage. It had been a lot of summers since her parents had last been here. She had invited the G-boys, Amy, Allenby, Amara, Eiko, Dorothy, and Noin for a looooooong summer vacation. The place was big enough for them and fifty more. Some of them would have to bunk though. She had decided that it would be best if they drew numbers out of a hat. At the very least it would be fair. She was there to label the rooms and right down the numbers. She thought it would be fun to use Roman Numerals. If anyone asked her why,they were going to get a dumpblonde answer. She calmly waited for her guests to arrive. Heero was first,arriving directly on time. They talked for the next hour.**

**H:"I heard about Relena getting mad at you."**

**S:"You're going to blame yourself and you should. You go me into a load of trouble with a capital T."**

**H:"You know,she seems to forget that it's normally never a woman's fault."**

**S:"Really. I think it's just the fact that she likes you."**

**H:"Why?" **

**S:"She has hated me since I stopped going to summer camps with her. The summer we turned eight I started going with Zechs to boot camps. I prefered them. Most of the friends I have today are the men I met there. Zechs and I are and will always be close. Relena has always envied me for the fact our brother and most of the world likes me better. My life was perfect until you had to get me in bed with you."**

**H:"Really,you blame me. You're the one who had that look in your eyes of pure joy when I figured out you loved me. Then you tell me the next day to leave you alone."**

**S:"If you haven't noticed,Trowa and I are TO-GETH-ER!"**

**Serena ran into a private bedroom and cried her heart out. Trowa found her after he arrived. "What's wrong,Serena?" "Nothing,Tiger. I'm just a little overwhelmed by being back here." "That's not true. Heero told me you two had an arguement. What was it over?" "Nothing,Trowa." She repeated walking away. He knew something was up. Though she would normally tell him what was wrong,she seemed to be more closed off. _'Oh well. Though it is tempting I won't read her mind. She trusts me to much.' _Trowa came into the livingroom to find the others there. Serena was curled up in an armchair having a conversation with Allenby and some other girls he had yet to meet. He noticed Noin was there. **

**Amara:"Wild Cat,you have to be kidding me. Your sister actually said that." **

**Amy:"Hey,maybe she just doesn't have the brains that a normal Peacecraft does."**

**Allenby:"Of course she doesn't. She's a darn loud screaching banshee."**

**Serena:"Well don't tell her this,but I'm planning on having a major huge birthday party at our Grandfather's place this year. The good thing is she's not invited."**

**Amara:"You little cat."**

**Amy:"Yeah,she is. How long do you think it will take before Allenby rats her out?"**

**Dorothy:"I'd like to bet the second she sees Relena she'll tell her."**

**Amara:" I bet she won't last the whole vacation."**

**Serena:" Allenby, isn't going to tell her because she will be gone the whole time until the day of my bithday party."**

**All of the other four girls:"YES!"**

**Serena frowned at Heero. He had just drawn the same number she had. It held the queen size bed. She had planned for Trowa and herself to spend time together late that night. It was the sound proof room. They could easily love each other. Serena quietly pulled Heero into the bedroom. Hopefully if he cared enough he would let them be together for the whole vacation.**

**S:"Heero,please. Let Trowa switch with you."**

**H:"Do you really think I'm going to do that. You need to learn to stand me. I'm going to be around you more than you will ever want."**

**S:"What do you mean?"**

**H:"Relena is having you move back into the castle with her. Trowa and you will be parted because he will be on a mission the second we get back. I will be the one watching over you. Relena wants cameras put into your room. I'm planning on setting sound devices in your room,too. She also wants you to stop babysitting Marimaia."**

**S:"You...You're taking her side. Just like everyone esle including my mother. Everyone always takes her side. I'm the unwanted child no matter how much better I am than her."**

**Serena ran out of the room and outside the house. She needed to get away to a place where no one would find her. She picked up her cell phone and put it on speaker phone. "Hey,Trieze. By the time you get this message I'll be on my way over there. Relena's pissed me off again. Love you." Serena got herself comfortable in her car and left. On the flight she managed to find a familiar face. "Catherine,how have you been?" She asked not sure how to act since the incident with Heero earlier. "Did Trowa do something?" Serena shook her head no. "What happened then?" Serena spilled her heart out. How it wasn't fair for Relena to force her to move back in. Cathrine was on her side. "Thanks,Cathy." She whispered.**

**With the Others**

**Trowa:"Heero,what did you say to her?"**

**The other girls had called it a night.**

**Heero:"If it hadn't been for the fact that I hated how I hurt her I would tell you."**

**Trowa threw a sucker punch at him. It hit its mark right in his stomach. Heero doubled over in pain on the floor. Duo wasn't for the fact that Trowa had hurt Heero,but he wasn't at all happy with the way that Serena had beem hurt by Heero. **

**Duo:"Hee-man what did you do to her?"**

**Heero:"I told her that Relena wanted her to move back into the castle. And everything else that Relena wants her to do. I told her about the whole mission thing you guys were going on."**

**Trowa moved to kick Heero but Heero managed to stop him.**

**Trowa:"She wasn't suppose to know about that mission. Une knows very well that we all might not come back. I didn't want her to get hurt by the fact that I died. I wanted you to take care of her. I wanted you to love her for me. I wanted you to watch over her and make sure she lives a happy life."**

**With Serena**

**"Aunt Serena!"Marimaia yelled running down the stairs and into her favorite aunt's arms. Lady Une frowned. Serena was suppose to be at her parents summer cottage. "Serena,what are you doing here?" "I'll tell you later." Serena replied putting Marimaia down. "Where's your father?" "In the study. He said to send you in there when you got here." "Hai." Serena made her way into the study. Trieze frowned. "You were on the verge of tears when you called and left that message. What happened?" He asked closing the door and then the curtains over the window. "Heero and I had an argument. To make a long story short,Relena and he pissed me off." Trieze frowned. He had given Heero fair warning she wasn't use to being around him. "How are you and Trowa?" "Fine but I think I'm going to break up with him." Trieze's frown deepened and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was the one who had caused it.**

**Vote for who you want Serena to be with.**

**Heero or Trowa.**

**IF no one votes for Trowa, I'm automatically going to put her with Heero.**

**BTW Serena has four brothers and two sisters. Starting from oldest to youngest: Kurama24,Amara20,one minute older than Serena and Eiko20,one hour younger than Serena,Keogy19,Domon18,& Atheren17. Rain is Domon's wife. Atheren is currently going out with Hilde. Duo is going to be with Amara, Trowa and Hotaru, Quatre and Rei, Amy and Wu Fei, Trista and Kurama, Keogy and Michelle, & Lady Une and Trieze. Serena and the rest of her siblings are DISTANT cousins with Trista. SOOOOO DISTANT that Kurama and her can and will be together in this. If you want to know which shows they are from. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Trowa's Betrayal

**Writing Styles:**

_**Anyone's alterego (Especially Heero's)**_

_**Anyone's thoughts**_

**I don't own anything.**

**I don't know who Serena should be with but here are the choices:**

**(GW)Heero:****6**

**(GW)Trowa:****3**

**Come on people Heero's in the lead I really want to know what you think.**

**Last Time**

**Trieze frowned. "You were on the verge of tears when you called and left that message. What happened?" He asked closing the door and then the curtains over the windows. **

**"Heero and I had an argument. To make a long story short,Relena and he pissed me off." Trieze frowned. He had given Heero fair warning she wasn't use to being around him. **

**"How are you and Trowa?" **

**"Fine but I think I'm going to break up with him." Trieze's frown deepened and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was the one who had caused it.**

**Present Time **

**Heero sat in his bedroom and quietly thought about how he had hurt her. **_**I love her,I shouldn't have treated her like that.**_** Heero ignored the phonecalls and went straight to bed. He didn't need any of Une's or Trieze's speeches. He had hurt their precious angel. **_**I guess I should go apologize to her. But the question is,would she actually listen to me. **__**Look buddy, if you love her you have to tell her.**__** You heard Trieze. She doesn't have her memories back yet. **__**Heero,look I'm the one who knows her better than you.**__** Aires,don't start that. Once she gets her memories back you and I have to fuse back together so stop it! **__**Fine,Mr.Grumpy. Have it your way. She'll never get her memories back if you don't apologize.**__** SHUT UP AIRES!!!!!!!!!!**_** Heero stayed awake the whole night. Thinking about Serena. Finally he picked his cellphone up for the fear of answering an incoming phone call on his house phone. He quickly called hers and waited for her to pick up. **

**"Hello." She answered groggily. **

**"Serena,before you even hang up on me just listen." **

**"Fine,Heero." **

**"I"m sorry. Look I want to talk to you in private without a chance of Trowa finding out. I've already got enough bruises for hurting you already from him." **

**"What?" **

**"It's nothing. I shouldn't have said anything." **

**"Heero,I've already decided I'm breaking up with him. I want another reason besides the fact that he might die on this mission." **

**"He punched me a few hours after you left. Then he kicked me."**

**Serena frowned on her side of the line."I'm sorry." She sat up and decided that now was as good a time as any to get dressed. **

**"There is no need for you to be sorry. I deserved it. I shouldn't have hurt you." **

**"I needed a good wake up call. I should actually be thanking you." Heero smirked and quietly sighed. "So how did the week go?" Heero knew this was going to come up. **

**"Lets not talk about that." Serena heard a soft knock at the door. **

**"Heero,I gotta go. I think Trowa's at my bedroom door. I'll call you back later so we can go talk." **

**"Bye." **

**"Bye,Heero. I..." **

**"It's okay I know what you mean." He said hanging his cell-phone up. Serena smiled and quietly wrapped herself in a small silk robe that had come with her nightgown. She answered the door and saw Trowa. His eyes had a lustful look in them. **

**"Trowa,what are you doing here?" **

**"Une said I could have a few hours with you. That was if you wanted us to." **

**"Trowa,really why are you here?" His hands went to her arms and he roughly shook her. **

**"Don't think I didn't hear everything you said to Heero?" Serena's eyes widened in realization he had heard the whole conversation. **

**"Trowa, look I didn't mean a word I said I was just mad at him and you. I really didn't mean any of it." He smirked and quickly picked her up. He threw her roughly to the bed and ripped her robe from her body. "Trowa,stop it. I really didn't mean a word I said. Please don't do this. You're going to regret it." **

**"I'll never regret it. That was Heero's plan. Don't you see it? He wants to break us up." **

**"Trowa, he's not trying to break us up. He wants to apologize to me in person." **

**"Don't you get it? That's why he wants to talk to you in person so he can get you to break up with me."He said pushing her down on to the bed. He bit her shoulder and drew blood. **

**"Trowa, please." Her eyes made the silent plea when Heero burst into the room. He threw Trowa off of her and quickly knocked him out. **

**"Serena, are you okay?" **

**"He bit me." Heero quickly bandaged her shoulder. **

**"Come on. You're going home with me." Heero got her out to the car and sped off before Trowa could get to them. **

**Once at Heero's apartment, he led Serena to the couch. He went to his room and found a pair of old jeans and one of his old tanktops. Heero calmly watched as she sat there, her hands wrapped around a hot cup of coco. "Serena, look I'm sorry. I didn't think he would be there when we were talking." Serena looked up as him and shook her head. **

**"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have broken up with him way before this." **_** No,I should have never even started dating him,**_** Serena thought sipping her drink. Serena sat with Heero holding her as the tears streamed down her face. Heero hadn't meant for any of this to happen. It was going to be harder when she got her memories for her to cope with him and her having to get married. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to tell her now or he was going to hate himself for the rest of the month. He wouldn't be able to be near her for fear of telling her the truth. How was he going to sit there with her in his apartment, trying to not kiss her silly? **

_**You could always just make her remember the old fashion way and beg her mother to give Serena her memories back.**__** Shut the crap up, Aires. I don't need this right now. I really just want her to remember on her own. **__**Well, then, let her sleep on it because she's laying there in your arms asleep!**__** Fine.**_** Heero answered and calmly picked her up. "Sleep well, Princess." Heero whispered as he kissed her temple. He hoped that she would sleep for the rest of the night.**

**The Next Morning**

**Serena found Heero in the kitchen and watched as he fixed breakfast. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you for siding with Relena on me moving into the castle. I just overreacted. I was really ****stressed**** that day. " **

**"It's okay, Serena." Heero replied. He knew that she was spacing out. He heard a small creak only to see her walk out the door of his apartment. If he said a word she wouldn't ever walk into this place again. He would have to let her go. Though he knew that if she didn't go back to Trieze's or to Relena's, Trowa would most likely pull that stunt again.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know! It's been awhile since I last updated but this story has been on my mind. One of my reviewers voted for Heero to be with Serena but she also liked the idea of Trowa and Serena together so I gave Trowa another vote. Please vote more so that I can finish this story quicker.**

**Also who likes the idea of the G-boys being put in a mental institute that the Sailor Scouts just happen to work at? Let me know and that will the next story I put out.**


	6. Heero Yuy's Unlucky Day

**Writing Styles:**

_**Anyone's alterego (Especially Heero's)**_

_**Anyone's thoughts**_

**I don't own anything.**

**I don't know who Serena should be with but here are the choices:**

**(GW)Heero:****6**

**(GW)Trowa:****4**

**Come on people Heero's in the lead w/ Trowa catching up quickly! Please keep voting.**

**-Last Time-**

**He heard a small creak only to see her walk out the door of his apartment. If he said a word she wouldn't ever walk into this place again. He would have to let her go. Though he knew that if she didn't go back to Trieze's or to Relena's, Trowa would most likely pull that stunt again.**

**-This Time-**

**Serena walked into Relena's home quietly. She was way too tired to put up with her sister yelling at her again. Zechs walked up behind her and hugged her waist. **

**"You okay, Serena?"**

**"Just tired. Trowa tried to rape me." Serena replied turning in her brother's embrace. "Promise me that Relena won't find out before I tell her... It's all just too much for me right now."**

**"Of course my dear sister. You need your rest just as much as Relena. I hope that you feel better soon."**

**"Thanks, Zechs. I'll see you later." Serena said walking up the stairs and immediately to her room. She knew what Relena would do the second she found out about the whole incident. And that's why Serena prayed her sister didn't.**

-Heero's Apartment-

Heero was bored. Not that he showed it of course. He never showed emotion. Or did he... _**WAIT!!!!!! **_

_**What?**_

_**Serena. Trowa might try to get her at the castle.**_

_**I highly doubt he would try that.**_

_**You never know, Aires. Serena won't fight him off. She doesn't want to hurt him.**_

_**Fine.**_

**Heero got up and quickly dressed. He had to get over there before Trowa did try somthing. He went to crank his car but... The damn thing wouldn't turn over. **_**This is not my day!**_** He knew that he would have to walk due to the fact that he hated to be in large crowds. Heero shook his head as he started down the street from his apartment complex. Unfotunately he ran into a street crossing. The light wasn't red and it had rained the night before. A red mustang made a turn and ran right through a puddle of water. Definantly ****NOT**** his day. He didn't even have time to go back to his place and change. If he did it would be to late to keep Trowa from hurting Serena. Heero started to jog now, his clothes drying quickly in the hot summer sun. **

**-Noon-**

**Heero had finally reached the castle gates when he relized he didn't have his pass key to open the gates. This forced him to use his password. It took him thirty-seven different attempts to get it right. By the time he got to the main part of the castle he was horribly dirty and he found that the pocket that he had put the key in had a hole in it. So he was again forced to walk around the back of the castle to enter through the kitchen. He was yelled at by Lita. Serena's dear friend and the head chef. Heero then had to detour through the infermary. He got yelled at by BOTH Amy and Sally. GOD! ****TODAY WAS NOT HEERO YUY'S DAY!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I've just started back to school and I lost computer privileges because I had to go and get on the internet without permission. Also I would like some reactions to the whole G-boys getting put into a mental institute w/ the girls being their nurses.**

**Crystal Serenity Yuy**


End file.
